


Unfortunate Beginnings

by JocelynBarro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Sirius Black, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, Underage Sex, james is kind of a dick, poor severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynBarro/pseuds/JocelynBarro
Summary: Snape's worst memory from his time at Hogwarts, but reimagined with alpha/beta/omega dynamics. What would happen if James Potter was an alpha and Severus Snape was an omega--especially one in heat? This is set in Severus' fifth year at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Hey guys, hope you enjoy! If you like, let me know and I'll think about a part two, or maybe more. :)

 

Severus Snape entered his fifth year at Hogwarts with less friends than his first year, and a growing desire to abandon the school altogether. His own house hated him, except for his aptitude for dark magic and potion brewing, and his best friend, Lily Evans, would barely speak to him. Not to mention the bloody Marauders refused to leave him alone. Snape had suffered their torment for the last four years with growing resentment, but his friendship with Lily had kept him sane. With that dwindling, he feared that his tolerance would decrease dramatically. 

Snape was also concerned about this year because of an unfortunate development over the summer. Wizards and witches possessed secondary genders that usually presented on their fifteenth birthday, but Snape had passed his day last January without presenting. He thought he had gotten lucky and was a beta, the most common kind of secondary gender. This summer had proved him very wrong. 

Little was known about the source of secondary genders, but most believed they came from ancient times when wizards and witches lived in packs. Humans likely had expressed the same secondary genders, however they had evolved away from them. There were three genders alpha, beta, and omega a magical person could express as. Alphas were the leaders and generally in positions of authority. Most professors at Hogwarts were alphas, as well as the higher-ups at the Ministry of Magic. 

Alphas made up only about one-tenth of the population, however. Betas were the most common secondary gender and it did not affect the wizard's life in a significant way. In general, they tended to defer to alphas, but felt little draw to protect and lead beyond their nature qualities. Omegas were the lowest wrung on the totem pole. Like alphas, they made up around one-tenth of the population, but they were the caregivers and childbearers, and often looked down on by others. Omegas had no biological reason to be inferior to others, the belief had simply grown out of stereotypes and harsh laws allowing alphas to practically own them. 

On June thirteenth, Snape had awoken sweating and aching to realize that he was, in fact, in heat. Heat was one of the great disadvantages to being an omega, and it was a period of three days approximately every three months where omegas were in their prime and their bodies called out to all eligible alphas to come and try to get them pregnant. 

Snape shivered at the thought. That morning he had crawled out of bed and into the shower to pour freezing water onto his head until the fire under his skin started to disappear. His mom found his an hour later and the look of pity on her face remained etched in his mind. Male omegas made up just two percent of the population and generally were ostracized or kept by some rich pure-blood family as a slave. Snape was horrified at the injustice of the situation. He already struggled so much at school, what would he do now?

"Oh sweetheart," Snape's mother had whispered, reaching out to touch his face with one hand and turn of the shower with the other. "It's alright." Her hand burned his skin and he jolted back, further into the shower and away from her. She brought him a towel to cover himself and gently explained to him that her family had a history of male omegas. 

"I'm so sorry, darling. I just thought it wouldn't happen to you." 

"I can't be," he whispered. "I turned fifteen back in January."

"Yes, but it isn't uncommon for male omegas to present later than that," his mother gently explained. 

Snape eventually crawled back into his bed and his mother promised to leave him alone for the next couple days. "Your first heat might hurt a little. Your body has to adjust to you being an omega. I'll bring you a potion for the pain."

His first heat was the most painful experience of his life. It felt like his internal organs were ripping each other apart and he spent most of the time sobbing into his pillow. He knew his next heat would hit it early September when he was back at school, and he was not looking forward to the excruciating pain reoccurring every three months. He also didn't want anyone to know about him. He didn't need to be even more of a target than he already was. 

~~~

Snape arrived back at Hogwarts in late August, praying no one would notice his new status or, really, him at all. The change had affected him in ways he had not expected. His features had sharpened, his hips had widened, and, though he would never admit it, his ass had filled out considerably. He didn't look feminine, but he knew he now had an appealing body for a male omega. Snape just hoped he could hide his new features under his baggy, second-hand clothes. 

Snape took to studying outside of the walls of the school, which was preferable because of the pleasant fall weather as well as the absence of people looking to torture him. 

On a particular Wednesday in early September, Snape took his Charms books out to study for a coming test down by the Black Lake, where he assumed he would be left in peace. 

He was, unfortunately, incorrect in that assessment.

Snape should have left the second he heard the telltale laughs of the Marauders approaching his spot by the lake, but he was tired of them and their constant harassment, and he decided to ignore them instead. 

He moved his books closer to him, and shifted to lean against a nearby tree. 

"Well, look who it is, Padfoot!" Came the sneering voice of James Potter. We found ourselves a little Snivellus."

Sirius Black cackled at the profoundly unfunny joke and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined. The laughter started to attract others, and soon a crowd had accumulated around the Marauders and their prey. 

Severus stood, collecting his books in an effort to escape the Gryffindors. James pulled out his wand and Severus dropped his books, pulling out his own. 

“Expelliarmus!” James shouted, and Severus’ wand went flying. He stumbled back and James hit him with an Impedimenta, leaving him sprawled on the ground. Severus felt his body start to grow hot and for a moment he thought it was because of the anger and humiliation coursing through him, but he soon realized his heat had started. 

He fought more viciously knowing that, terrified at what James and his crew would do if they found out about him. Severus managed to roll over and tried to crawl towards his wand. His body jerked and slowly started to lift in the air and he spun to see James’s wand raised and the other Marauders laughing behind him.

Severus could hear the crowd jeering below as James flipped him over, sending his robes flying into his face. Angrily, he shoved the fabric out of his face, and outstretched his hand, directing Sectumsempra in James’ direction. The alpha dodged, but Severus could see his eyes growing suspicious.

Severus’s body was reacting to the dominance of the alpha over him, despite how humiliated he felt. He grew hotter and more uncomfortable by the second. His omega whined for the alpha to take him down and put him in his place.

Merlin, I bet Potter fucks like a werewolf… 

He snapped himself out of his reverie. Everyone was still laughing, and he was an omega trapped in a compromising situation by an alpha trying to humiliate him. He could not be attracted to James.

“James, take his pants off!” Sirius laughed. 

James had stopped moving and stood still, staring at Severus. Severus knew the alpha could smell him, especially in his vulnerable position, with his heat oncoming. 

James let him fall to the ground hard. “Alright, show’s over, folks.” 

“Awww,” the crowds of students protested, but James turned to Remus and whispered something to him, which encouraged the other boy to roughly grab Sirius and Peter’s arms and drag them away from the scene. 

As the students dispersed, Severus tried to reach for his wand, but James retrieved it with an Accio before he could. 

“What do you want, Potter?” Severus spat, trying to put his regular amount of spite into the question to hide how vulnerable he, an unclaimed omega on the brink of his heat, was to James, a strong alpha who could clearly overpower him. 

To Severus’s surprise, James’s face curled in anger. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing out this close to your heat?”

Severus recoiled. He hadn’t expected James to be that upfront about realizing he was in heat. Part of him, the omega part, he suspected, felt chastised and wanted to apologize to his alpha. The rest of his seethed. “Go to Hell, Potter,” he snarled, getting up and trying to walk away. 

He was barely a step away when Severus felt himself start to leak from the proximity to an alpha. James was on him in a second. 

Pinned to the ground, Severus moaned unwittingly as he felt James grind down against him. The alpha leaned over to his neck and started tonguing against his mating gland. The world nearly went back. 

“Fuck,” Severus sobbed. “Please, please.” 

James pulled away from him and stood, adjusting his robes to hide his obvious erection. Painstakingly, he offered a hand to Severus. “Get up, I’ll take you to Madame Pomphrey,” he hissed, pinching his nose at the same time.

Severus’s omega was insulted at the rejection, but he knew that Madame Pomphrey was the best option. Why did James smell so good to him? He wondered. 

Severus spat at James and his offered hand. “I can take care of myself,” he muttered, before stumbling to his feet and making off towards the castle.

James didn’t let him get far. “If you wander around the castle smelling like a fucking tart, someone is going to fuck that tight arse of yours, and unless that’s your intention, you’re gonna come with me.”

Severus stared at the man who tormented him for the past five years. “Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m suddenly not the person you spent most of your time at this school making miserable. If you touch me, I’ll hurt you.”

The alpha seemed to grow tired of the charade, and once again grabbed Severus’ arm and started dragging him towards the castle. “Stop being melodramatic.”

Severus did the only logical thing his omega could think to do to reject the alpha. He slapped him across the face. 

James spun around to face him and snarled. His hand reached around Severus’ neck and pushed hard into his mating gland, forcing him to submit. “Listen here, omega.” He hissed. “I was just going to take you up to the infirmary and let you ride out your heat, even though I won you, but now I’m just going to take you.”

Severus found himself thrown to the ground. He glanced up at the alpha and started to crawl away to escape. In the traditional mating terms, James was right. James had bested him in a duel, despite how unfair it might have been, and had the right to claim him. The only other way out was for someone to challenge James’ claim, and Severus couldn’t imagine anyone who would do that for him. 

James waved his wand and Severus’ clothes disappeared. He gasped and tried to cover himself. “Fuck, you smell amazing,” James said as he moved closer. “I’ve never met an omega that smelled so good.”

“Stop,” Severus said, pleading. “Please, someone will hear.” He couldn’t imagine anything more humiliating than someone witnessing James Potter fucking him. 

“You should have thought of that before,” James said, rolling Severus onto his back. “Your hips have really filled out,” he commented, running his hands over the omega. 

Severus didn’t respond, turning his head away from the alpha. James leaned forward and bit one of his nipples hard. Severus gasped and tried to push James head away. “S-stop,” he cried. “What are you doing?”

“Huh, all omegas’ nipples are sensitive. I thought it was just a rumor.” James laved his tongue back over one of the omega’s nipples, sucking and nibbling while Severus whimpered and squirmed under him. 

James moved lower, placing kisses gently on the omega’s stomach and hips, making his way down to the more interesting parts of Severus. 

Severus cried out as James flipped him onto his hands and knees, a hand firmly planted on his lower back, forcing him to arch his hips and present himself to James. 

“Spread yourself for me.” Severus flushed at the request. 

“No, I can’t,” he whispered, but James took the omega’s hands and used them to spread him wide open. The sound that came out of James sounded like that of a dying man.

“Fuck you smell amazing,” he hissed, sinking his teeth into the omega’s ass. Severus let out a sound he was embarrassed to admit he could make and pushed his hips back more. 

“Please, please, I’ll be good,” he begged. He didn’t even know what he was saying. 

“Yeah, I bet you will,” James said, and buried his tongue in Severus’ ass. 

Severus had never been eaten out before, well, he’d never had sex of any kind, but he imagined this was as good as it gets. James thrust his tongue confidently inside the omega and the hot, wet sensation got the omega fully erect in seconds. 

“Alpha,” he cried. “Oh, alpha.” 

James added a finger inside of Severus, and the omega nearly came right then. James seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He reached a special spot inside Severus that made him scream and try to fuck himself back on whatever the alpha would give him. 

One of James’ hands reached around and started to pull the omega off, and Severus buried his face in the earth in front of him to silence himself. 

“God, I want to take you,” James whispered. 

Severus pushed back, his omega completely taken over, and arched his hips enticingly high. 

“Not today, love,” James said, bringing his hand down onto the omega’s ass with a loud smack. Severus shoved himself back extra hard at that movement, and James chuckled. “Oh, do you like that?”

Severus refused to answer, biting into his arm to stop his omega from humiliating him in front of James Potter any more. 

James laughed, a little too maliciously, and suddenly there were three fingers pounding into the omega’s prostate. 

“O-oh,” he sobbed, “please, alpha.” 

That word seemed to do it for James, and the alpha hunched over him, fingers pounding into his ass and his other hand pulling the omega off, to sink his teeth into Severus’ bonding gland. Severus screamed at the orgasm that overtook his body. He felt he was floating on cloud nine; he was in heaven. And very suddenly, the reality of the situation overtook him and he spun on the alpha.

“What the fuck did you just do, Potter??”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to term with his heat and James... disappears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one shot, so I added another chapter, but please NOTE:
> 
> I'm not a quick updater, AT ALL.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the feedback; let me know what you'd like to see, and I'll try to incorporate :)

James stumbled back, yanking his fingers out of the omega. He didn’t speak, simply staring at the mark on Severus’ neck. He looked almost as horrified as the omega felt. 

“Severus, I…” 

Severus pulled himself further away from James. “Make my clothes come back,” he hissed, trying to cover himself. James pulled his wand from his back pocket and waved it, and Severus again found himself clothed. He winced as he felt slick still leaking into his pants. 

He pulled himself to his feet, pushing a hand against his neck where he could feel James’ bite. “What have you done, Potter?” He sneered, trying to look defiant, but mostly terrified. A wave of heat struck him, and he whimpered, bending slightly. 

James approached him and pulled Severus’ arm over his shoulder to help support him. “Don’t touch me,” Severus tried to throw James off, but the alpha didn’t budge. 

James snarled in his face. “I can either walk you to the infirmary, or I’ll put you over my shoulder and carry you to the infirmary, is that clear?” Severus fought the instinct to drop to his knees in front of the angry alpha. The situation was humiliating as it was, and it didn’t help that any noise James made had the omega inside him wanting to submit. 

Severus let James drag him up towards the castle but pulled back before they entered. “I don’t want— I can’t—”

James seemed understand what he was trying to say and reached into his bag to pull out a cloak. “Stay close and no one will see you,” he said, and threw the cloak over them both. 

Severus looked at James like he was insane until the alpha sighed in irritation and hissed, “invisibility cloak.” 

I guess that explains how he gets around and out of trouble so easily, Severus thought.

The pair made their way up to the infirmary where James pulled the cloak off them and called out for Madam Pomphrey. 

The woman appeared and looked at them both with surprise and slight irritation. 

“What did you do to the boy now, Potter?” she asked, approaching until she could scent Severus and stopped abruptly. 

“He’s in heat,” James said through clenched teeth. It had started to affect Severus more severely, and he was heavily leaning on James, comforted by the alpha’s scent.

“We have some private heat rooms this way,” Madam Pomphrey said, ushering the boys to the right of the main infirmary. 

Severus was dumped onto a bed in a small room and he felt James move away from him. He almost reached out for the alpha, but pride won out and he rolled away to face the wall. 

“While I may not approve of this situation,” Madam Pomphrey began, “you are now his alpha, James, and it is for you to decide if you stay with him for his heat or we can sedate him. I will warn you, it will be extremely painful for Mr. Snape to go through his heat alone after he was mated, even with the potions we can provide.”

James knelt down next to Severus and turned the omega to face him. “Do you want me to stay for the rest of your heat?”

Severus was startled the alpha gave him a choice. He stared for a minute. James looked stressed and anxious, like he was forced to hold himself back. For a moment, Severus considered asking the alpha to stay. But then he realized as he lay there that this was the man who had tormented him for years, who took pleasure him humiliating him and driving his best friend in the world, Lily Evans, away. “Get out.”

James moved away from him instantly, though he appeared to do so with significant pain. 

“Very well,” Madam Pomphrey gestured for James to leave, and the alpha and mediwitch exited the room. 

“Mr. Potter, you must understand that the bond you have placed on Mr. Snape is irrevocable, you two will eventually have to spend a heat together as they will grow progressively more painful for your omega.”

James looked uncertain. “I don’t think we’ll ever be comfortable with each other. Or, at least, he with me.”

Madam Pomphrey gave him a harsh look. “Mr. Potter, it is your responsibility as an alpha to ensure the strength of your bond. Whatever you have done to Mr. Snape in the past, you must remedy. Why, might I ask, did you bond with him if you hate each other so?”

“He just smelled… better than anything else?” James bit his lip. “I couldn’t really control myself, honestly.” He looked at his feet. As an alpha, he prided himself on his self-control, but one whiff of Snape had him completely losing his head. What was he even thinking? He hated Snivellus! And one second, he had the Slytherin disarmed and bound upside down, and the next… 

James’ mind wandered, thinking about what he could do to Snape with the omega completely at his mercy. 

“Mr. Potter!” Madam Pomphrey was giving him a judgmental look again, and he realized he had been growling. He stopped, but he could here Snape whimpering in response just a couple meters away. 

“Sorry, sorry,” James took a couple more steps down the hall, away from his new mate. 

“I will request if Mr. Snape is to be sedated that you exit the premise promptly, as well as providing an artifact of clothing of yours.”

The alpha opened his bookbag and shuffled through to pull out an old sweater he kept there. “Why do you need my clothes?”

Madam Pomphrey took the sweater from him with more force that ultimately necessary. “The smell of an alpha, especially a mate can be comforting for an omega in heat. That is, of course, not definite, considering how miserable you have made Mr. Snape’s life during your tenure here at Hogwarts.” 

The woman turned and left James, and he accepted that as his cue to abandon the infirmary altogether. Snape’s scent was starting to affect him more than he would like to admit as well, and he had the growing urge to return to his omega despite his mate’s request. 

What was I thinking?  
~~~  
Severus Snape awoke three days later, exhausted, shivering, and clutching James Potter’s sweater. Disgusted, he threw the article of clothing across the room. 

He didn’t remember much of the last few days. After James had left him, Madam Pomphrey had given him a potion that knocked him out. He remembered flashes of pain, crying, and begging for his alpha to come back. Severus had never felt more humiliated in his entire life. 

“Mr. Snape?” Madam Pomphrey stood in the doorway. Severus had the urge to hide his face from the woman, but he raised his head to acknowledge her. The woman entered the room, picking up James’ sweater and placing it on the table near Severus. She handed him two other potions. 

“These will give you some energy.” Severus gulped them both down. 

“Is my heat over?” 

“Yes, my dear,” Madam Pomphrey paused, about to say something, but she appeared to reconsider. “Your bookbag is just outside the room.”

Severus nodded then asked, “how did it get there?”

“Mr. Potter brought it for you. It appears the two of you left it down by the lake, when you got your,” Madam Pomphrey tapped on the side of her neck. 

Severus slapped his hand over the claiming mark. “Madam Pomphrey, do you know any way to break a bond mark?”

“No, I do not.” She looked cross. “It would also strongly advise against any attempts to do so; not only do you and Mr. Potter seem to have an abnormally strong bond but attempts to break it tend to affect the omega far more than the alpha. You best be careful, my dear.”

She left Severus to dress, and once he was ready to go, he looked back at the bed he had spent the last three days in. The sheets were covered in his slick and cum and he felt shame growing in the back of his throat. He wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend nothing had happened, that James Potter hadn’t bitten him, and he hadn’t been sent into early heat, and especially that he hadn’t spent what he could remember of it clinging desperately to the sweater James had left for him. 

He should just throw James’ sweater away, he knew, but the more he stared at it, the harder it was to let go. In a moment of weakness, he threw the sweater into his bag and bolted from the infirmary. 

Severus had missed several classes, and he spent most of the day catching up with his professors, who seemed surprisingly understanding. Professor Slughorn even mentioned that someone had come up to him to tell him Severus would be out for a couple days. 

Severus finally separated himself from the Potion Master’s class and was heading for the library when he encountered the only Marauder he didn’t completely hate—Remus Lupin. They did encounter each other quite physically, however, and Severus’ bookbag went flying. 

“I’m so sorry,” Remus said, leaning down to pick up the items that had gone flying. James’ sweater lay immediately in front of him, and before Severus could get his hands on it, Remus had picked it up. Remus slowly brought the sweater to his nose. He turned and looked at Severus, clearly confused. The omega flushed.

Remus was clearly an alpha. At his statute and build, there were few other options. He was also a desirable alpha, with good looks and a far kinder personality than Potter, Severus reminded himself. Severus was surprised to find that he was not even slightly attracted to the alpha. 

“Is this…” Remus trailed off. Severus new he was going to ask if the sweater was James’, but they both already knew the answer to that. 

“That’s not really any of your business, is it?” he grabbed the sweater back. It had already started to smell more like Severus himself than like his alpha, and the omega was not enjoying that. He needed something to prove he was claimed; to prove an alpha owned him. Severus shivered at the thought. He really sounded pathetic now, didn’t he?

“Relax, Snape,” Remus Lupin returned the sweater to Severus easily. “I won’t say anything.” 

The two nodded at each other in an unexpected display of mutual understanding. “Um, thanks,” Severus offered before snatching up the rest of his things and bolting for the Slytherin common room. He gave one final glance back to Lupin, and he saw his second least favorite person, Sirius Black, standing next to the alpha. 

Severus accelerated his pace before the other Marauder could torment him, or, Merlin forbid, alert his position to James. He couldn’t imagine anything more humiliating than facing his new alpha in front of his friends. 

He finally returned to his house’s common room, out of Potter’s reach, and started to relax. His heat was over and would not be an issue for three more months. Despite how miserable it had been, he could go to Madam Pomphrey for his next one to be sedated as well. A nagging part of his mind pointed out that she had told him and James that his heats would just get worse the longer he was without the alpha, but he put that worry aside. 

More pressing was the looks members of his house gave him as they entered the common room and casually smelled him. Most looked gently surprised, but a few he noticed looked annoyed or genuinely angry. Could they smell Potter on him? What was his new mating bond going to mean for how everyone else saw him?


End file.
